deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Combatants' Home Productions
Like with series, sometimes the companies deserve credit too, including the productions that most of the Death Battle combatants are from (with the exceptions of Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black and Chuck Norris because they are real life people), and here they are in Death Battle Episode order: Companies Note: Bold 'characters are victors, ''Italic ''characters means they've fought twice, characters with '*' symbols next to their name have won twice or survived more than once and characters two '*' symbols means they have undecided fates (their battle has not been released yet). *Disney: 'Goliath, Scrooge McDuck ** Star Wars: Boba Fett, Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader ** Marvel: Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool*, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther *Nintendo: Samus Aran*, Fox McCloud, Kirby ** Mario: Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Bowser ** Zelda: Princess Zelda, Link, Ganondorf ** Pokémon: Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Red, Mewtwo, Lucario *Capcom: Mike Haggar, Felicia, Strider Hiryu ** Street Fighter: Akuma, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Balrog ** Mega Man: Dr. Wily, Mega Man, Zero ** Devil May Cry: Dante, Vergil *Warner Bros: Harry Potter, Lion-O ** Mortal Kombat: Shang Tsung, Raiden, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Sonya Blade, Sub-Zero ** DC: [[Wonder Woman|'Wonder Woman']], Batman, Superman*, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, [[Raven|'Raven']] *Nickelodeon: Toph Beifong ** TMNT: Leonardo*, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, The Shredder *Microsoft: Zitz, Master Chief ** Killer Instinct: Riptor, Black Orchid, Fulgore, Glacius, TJ Combo *Arc System Works: Sol Badguy ** BlazBlue: Taokaka, Ragna the Bloodedge *Sony: Kratos, Ratchet & Clank, Jak & Daxter, Sweet Tooth, Nathan Drake *Image: Spawn *Konami: Bomberman **Metal Gear: Solid Snake, Raiden *Bandai Namco: Dig Dug ** Soul Calibur: Ivy Valentine, Nightmare ** Digimon: Agumon, Tai, Renamon *Shueisha: Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo**, Kenshiro** **Dragon Ball: Vegeta, Goku, Majin Buu, Hercule Satan, Android 18 **Naruto: Gaara, Naruto Uzumaki **One Piece: Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace *Sega: Segata Sanshiro, Bayonetta **Sonic the Hedgehog: Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose *SNK: Mai Shiranui, Terry Bogard *Hasbro: Starscream, Bucky O'Hare **My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle *id Software: Doomguy *Square Enix: Lara Croft **Final Fantasy: Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Sephiroth *Mattel: He-Man *Temco: Ryu Hayabusa *Paramount: The Terminator *MGM: RoboCop *Toho: Godzilla *Kadokawa Pictures: Gamera *Saban: Tigerzord, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Sunrise, Inc.: Gundam Epyon *Hakusensha, Inc.: Guts *Ubisoft: Sam Fisher *Rooster Teeth: Yang Xiao Long **Red vs. Blue: The Meta, Agent Carolina *Kobunsha/Kodansha: Astro Boy **Fairy Tail: Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel *Blizzard Entertainment: Tracer *Valve: The Scout *Onipress: Ramona Flowers *Yacht Club Games: Shovel Knight *Toei Animation: Voltron Lion Force *United States Forest Service: Smokey Bear *National Crime Prevention Council: McGruff the Crime Dog Trivia *Disney and Warner Bros. tie for the highest number of Death Battle victors with 12 with Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spider-Man, Deadpool, Iron Man, Goliath, Doctor Doom, Hawkeye, Scrooge McDuck, Venom and Black Panther for Disney and Superman, Shao Kahn, Batman, Scorpion, The Flash, The Joker, Sonya Blade, Doomsday, Sub-Zero, Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond and Raven for Warner Bros. **Nintendo has the second highest number of Death Battle victors with 11 with Samus Aran, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Link, Fox McCloud, Blastoise, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Lucario. *Capcom has the highest number of losers with 12 with Mike Haggar, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Balrog and Vergil. **Disney and Warner Bros. tie for the second highest number of losers with 11 with Boba Fett, Captain America, Beast, Darth Vader, Wolverine, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Thor and Spider-Man 2099 for Disney and Shang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman, Lion-O, Sektor, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow and Bane for Warner Bros. *Disney has the highest amount of combatants with 22 combatants with Boba Fett, Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Goliath, Darth Vader, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Scrooge McDuck, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samura, Spider-Man 2099 and Black Panther. **Nintendo and Warner Bros. tie for the second highest amount of combatants with 21 with Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Lucario for Nintendo and Shang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman, Superman, Lion-O, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Sonya Blade, Doomsday, Bane, Sub-Zero, Batman Beyond and Raven for Warner Bros. ***Capcom has the third highest amount of combatants with 18 with Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Dante, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Zero, Balrog and Vergil. * Disney, Nintendo, Capcom, Warner Bros., Shueisha and Sega are the only companies to have been represented in every season. *No Nintendo-owned combatant won against a Sega-owned opponent, having lost twice in a row until Donkey Kong VS Knuckles. **No Warner Bros-owned combatant was able to win against a Disney-owned opponent, having lost four times in a row, until Batman VS Captain America. Gallery Disney.jpg|Disney logo in dedication to Boba Fett, Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Goliath, Darth Vader, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Scrooge McDuck, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099 and Black Panther. Nintendo.jpg|Nintendo logo in dedication to Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Lucario. Capcom.jpg|Capcom logo in dedication to Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Dante, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Zero, Balrog and Vergil. WB.jpg|Warner Bros. logo in dedication to Shang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman, Superman, Lion-O, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Sonya Blade, Doomsday, Bane, Sub-Zero, Batman Beyond and Raven. Nickelodeon.jpg|Classic Nickelodeon logo in dedication to Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Toph Beifong and The Shredder. Microsoft.jpg|Microsoft logo in dedication to Zitz, Riptor, Master Chief, Black Orchid, Fulgore, Glacius and TJ Combo. File:ArcSystemWorksLogo.png|Arc System Works logo in dedication of Taokaka, Ragna the Bloodedge and Sol Badguy. Sony.jpg|Sony logo in dedication to Kratos, Ratchet & Clank, Jak & Daxter, Sweet Tooth and Nathan Drake. Image Comics.jpg|Image Comics logo in dedication to Spawn. Konami.jpg|Konami logo in dedication to Bomberman, Solid Snake and Raiden. Bandai_Namco_Entertainment_logo.png|Bandai Namco logo in dedication to Dig Dug, Ivy Valentine, Nightmare, Agumon, Tai, Renamon. 255px-Shueisha.png|Shueisha logo in dedication to Vegeta, Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo and Kenshiro. Sega.jpg|Sega logo in dedication to Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Tails, Segata Sanshiro, Knuckles the Echidna, Bayonetta and Amy Rose. SNK.jpg|SNK logo in dedication to Mai Shiranui and Terry Bogard. Hasbro.jpg|Hasbro logo in dedication to Starscream, Rainbow Dash, Bucky O'Hare, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle. id Software.jpg|id Software logo in dedication to Doomguy. Square Enix.jpg|Square Enix logo in dedication to Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Lara Croft and Sephiroth. Mattel.jpg|The Mattel logo in dedication to He-Man. Tecmo.jpg|Tecmo logo in dedication to Ryu Hayabusa. Paramount_Pictures_logo_(2010).jpg|Paramount logo in dedication to The Terminator. MGM.jpg|MGM logo in dedication to RoboCop. Toho logo.png|Toho logo in dedication to Godzilla. Kadokawa Pictures.JPG|Kadokawa Pictures logo dedicated to Gamera. Saban logo.jpg|Saban logo in dedication to Tigerzord and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Sunrise_company_logo_svg.png|Sunrise, Inc logo in dedication to Gundam Epyon. logo.jpg|Hakusensha, Inc. logo in dedication to Guts. Ubisoft-logo.jpg|Ubisoft logo in dedication to Sam Fisher. Rooster.jpg|Rooster Teeth logo in dedication to Yang Xiao Long, The Meta and Agent Carolina. Kodansha.png|Kodansha logo, in dedication to Astro Boy, Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel. Blizzard Entertainment Logo.jpg|Blizzard Entertainment logo in dedication to Tracer. Valve logo (1).svg|Valve logo in dedication to The Scout. Onipress.jpg|Onipress logo in dedication to Ramona Flowers. Yacht Club Games logo.png|Yacht Club Games logo in dedication to Shovel Knight. File:Toei_Animation_logo.svg.png|Toei Animation logo in dedication to Voltron Lion Force. ForestServiceLogoOfficial.svg.png|United States Forest Service logo in dedication to Smokey the Bear. NCPCLogo5.jpg|National Crime Prevention Council logo in dedication to McGruff the Crime Dog. Category:Real World Category:Upcoming death battles